


...He's a God, Mitchell

by AbaddonProud



Series: ...They're a Couple, World [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders meets Mitchell's friends during a vacation in Bristol</p>
            </blockquote>





	...He's a God, Mitchell

The first time Anders met George and Annie, they were at the airport. When he met Annie, he spat tea.

It all started when Anders and Mitchell decided to go on vacation. Anders, of course, suggested somewhere exotic where they could have sex on the beach. Mitchell, on the other hand, suggested Bristol. After a heated discussion, and a promise to have tons of sex as soon as possible, Anders agreed to go to Bristol to meet George, Annie, and Nina.

The flight had been long, and Mitchell had to fight off Anders who wanted to have sex in the restroom. When they finally got off and made their way through customs, they were met by George and Nina.

"Mitchell!" George called, waving frantically to his best friend.

The said vampire grinned, and with a nod from Anders, took off to hug the two werewolves. "I've missed you both so much!" He began to barrage them with questions. "Where's Annie? How have you been? Are you still living in the same house? How's your job, Nina?"

Nina laughed, "We're fine, Mitchell. Annie's back at the house." She took George's hand. "We do have an announcement, though." She smiled brightly before holding up her left hand, revealing a sparkling ring. "We're engaged!"

Mitchell scooped them up in a hug once again. "Congratulations!"

"So, what brings you to Bristol?" George asked.

"Well, Anders and I needed a vacation, and I wanted to see you guys again." Mitchell smiled, looking over towards the god who was collecting the baggage off the carousel.

"...Who's Anders, Mitch?" Nina questioned, trying to see where the vampire was looking.

The god grinned cheekily as he made his way over to the group. "I," He chastely kissed Mitchell on the lips. "am Mitchell's boyfriend." He outstretched his hand. "Anders Johnson. You must be the werewolves, George and Nina."

George stammered for a moment before saying, "You, uh, know about us?"

"Oh yeah. He told me when he found out I was a god."

George and Nina both spluttered. "Wait, wait... You're a god?"

"The reincarnation of the Norse god, Bragi." Anders smiled as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. "I have three other brothers. Mike, Axl, and Ty. Also my grandfather, Olaf."

"Are they all reincarnations too?" Nina asked as they began walking out of the airport.

"Actually, yes. Mike is Ullr, the god of of all hunts and games. Ty is Hod, god of all things dark and cold, Axl is Odin, and Olaf is the reincarnate of Baldr, and is the family oracle... He doesn't age."

"Oh." Was all George could manage to say.

"Alright, enough chitchat, let's get home, because I'm eager to see Annie again." Mitchell handed one of his bags to his god.

"Who's Annie?"

"Oh, Annie is our in-home ghost." The vampire joked.

"...What?" Anders blinked.

"Yes, she used to live in the house with her fiance but unfortunately, he pushed her down the stairs, killing her. We found her after we rented the apartment. She's really nice... You'll like her. Although, she does make a lot of tea."

"But she's a ghost, so she can't eat or drink, right? Why does she make tea?"

George laughed and clapped the god on the back. "We've all been asking that."

\---

Unfortunately, Annie was working a shift at the pub when they got to the apartment, so they didn't see her that night. The next morning, George and Nina took Mitchell to see the new section of the hospital they had built while he'd been away, so Anders was left at home with some tea.

The god sighed as he sat down with his mug. He knew Mitchell had been eager to go see the hospital, but he wished that his boyfriend could have at least invited him. He grabbed the television remote and turned on the TV. Sighing, once again, he flipped through the channels until finally settling on a rerun of The Real Hustle. Anders laughed as he began to realize why his vampire was so addicted with the show. Taking a long sip of the lukewarm tea, he began to relax.

"You must be Anders!" Annie laughed as she popped up next to the god on the sofa.

The said god choked, spat out his tea and began to cough horrendously. "Oh my god." He managed to croak after calming down. "Are you Annie?"

"Why yes I am!" She replied merrily.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He grouched, setting his tea down loudly on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, I would've met you yesterday, but I had to work down at the pub." Annie patted Anders on the back. "Do you want me to make you another cup of tea?"

"No!" The god exclaimed, causing her to flinch. He took a few breaths, collecting himself. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to 'pop' up there."

The ghost smiled and stood up. "It's alright, how about I take you down to the pub, and you can have one on the house. I'm sure Hugh won't mind!"

"You know, I'd actually like that. Thank you, Annie." Anders turned off the television and went with Annie down to the pub.

\---

When Mitchell, George, and Nina came back, they were met by a note telling them to go down to the pub to meet with god and ghost.  
Once they got there, the five of them had a grand time talking about gods, vampires, werewolves, and ghosts.

\---

After a long week, Mitchell and Anders had to return to New Zealand. They said goodbye to their friends and got on the plane to head back to the gods and goddesses waiting for them.


End file.
